Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{8}}{8^{3}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{8}}{8^{3}} = 8^{8-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{8}}{8^{3}}} = 8^{5}} $